


Lucaya AU: Throughout the Ages

by lucayalloving



Category: Girl Meets World
Genre: F/M, Love Triangle, Riarkle, Zaley, lucaya - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-21
Updated: 2015-07-29
Packaged: 2018-04-10 12:41:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4392218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lucayalloving/pseuds/lucayalloving
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of oneshots that are all linked and explain the development of Lucas and Maya's relationship/friendship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Age 5

Maya arrived at kindergarten on her first day of school with her Mother. Yes, she had taken the time off to drop her little girl at school, she was busy not a monster. Soon enough, she was kissing her goodbye on the forehead before rushing off to work. Little Maya Hart looked around the classroom nervously, biting her tiny, pink lower lip almost hard enough to make it bleed.

"Hi," came a soft voice of a young boy.

Maya whipped around, big eyes wide from shock. They settled on a tall - well, tall compared to her - green eyed boy who looked just as scared and anxious as her. She scanned him quickly, taking in his purple t-shirt and jeans.

"Who are you?" She asked bluntly, curious eyes darting back up to his face once more.

"I'm Lucas Friar," he lisped, unabashed by her straightforward, rude tone. "From Austin, Texas."

At this, Maya's eyes sparked with interest and she smiled slightly. "Are you a cowboy?" She asked, trying not to seem impressed. A real life cowboy! In her school!

Lucas blushed a little and shook his head firmly. "I'm too small to be a cowboy, but maybe when I'm older," he admitted, hurrying to add the last part as Maya's face fell.

She just shrugged, trying not to seem disappointed. In fact, she just crossed her arms and smirked up at him mischievously. "Is little Sundance too ickle to be a big strong cowboy?" Maya teased, pouting and pretending to be sad.

Lucas' face scrunched up and he crossed his arms too. "Don't be a meanie."

"Aw, can little Lukey not take a joke?" Maya continued to taunt him, just playing around. It was what she did when she was bored or nervous. She was too little to know not to take it too far.

"Stop it!" Lucas yelled, stamping his foot. He looked angry, which made Maya take a step back involuntarily.

"Hey, hey now," came an adults voice, firm and stern. Both children glanced up to see a pretty woman in her early thirties with big brown eyes and a brown bob. "What is going on here?"

"She is calling me names!"

"He just yelled at me!"

Both of them yelled at the same time, but were silenced by the teachers raised hands. They stared up at her with innocence in their eyes, convinced they were the ones who had been wronged here.

"Now, tell me both of your names," she ordered softly, voice very kind. Maya instantly trusted her and it seemed like Lucas did too.

"I'm Lucas," he mumbled, seemingly ashamed of his actions.

Maya was less embarrassed. She lifted her head high and looked the teacher straight in the eye as she spoke. "Maya," she informed her confidently.

Either the teacher didn't really notice her cockiness or she decided to ignore it. "Now Maya, Lucas, I want you both to apologise to each other. Then we can all move past this," she explained, still speaking kindly.

"Sorry Maya," Lucas whispered, staring down at the floor as if he would rather be anywhere but there.

Maya pursed her lips and shook her head defiantly. "I haven't done anything," she claimed, adamant.

The teacher raised an eyebrow and her face turned more strict. "Maya. Apologise to Lucas right now," she repeated her demand in a no nonsense voice.

Maya glared up at the teacher for a few more moments, before deciding she had pushed this as far as she could. Besides, she didn't want her Mother to have to be called out of work or anything. "Sorry."

"Thank you," teacher said, appearing pleased with herself. "Do you think you can behave and get along well together now?"

"Yes, ma'am," Lucas assured her quickly, voice earnest.

At the same time, Maya muttered, "Not likely."

Luckily for her, the teacher didn't hear her and just smiled, walking off to greet a few parents who had decided to stay until the bell went. Maya felt a pang of jealousy, since her Mother would never do that for her. She didn't have time.

Lucas dragged her out of her thoughts by speaking: "Do you want to go play in the sandpit with me?" He asked nervously, clearly wanting to make friends with her.

Maya just gave him a look, flipped her hair over her shoulder and stalked off. "Hey, can I make something with you?" She questioned a cheery looking brunette as she reached the craft table. Anything would be better than hanging out with Sundance. Spoil sport.

The girl beamed up at her and nodded excitedly. "Yes, of course!" She exclaimed happily, pulling out the chair next to her.

Maya gave her a half-smile and sat down, risking a final glance over to Lucas. He looked lonely all on his own, but she was pretty sure he would find some boring kid to hang out with. Suddenly, he looked over and met Maya's eye, which embarrassed her because it looked like she wanted to be friends with him or something. She quickly looked away and focused back on the girl in front of her.

"Hey, so what's your name, kid?" Maya asked, trying to sound bright.

"I'm Riley. You?"

"I'm Maya."


	2. Age 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's the end of Kindergarten year and Maya's looking for her final victim to tease for the day.
> 
> Who else should she pick but Lucas Friar?

Maya walked into school on her last day of kindergarten with a massive grin on her face. She had been offered a ride by Riley's parents and they had waited until the bell went before leaving. It was a wonderful feeling, to know that someone cared enough to wait for you to go into school and that they wanted you to be safe.

"I don't wanna leave kindergarten!" Riley wailed, already close to tears and they hadn't even been their two minutes.

Maya shook her head and grinned at her even wider. "Cheer up, kid," she ordered, not unkindly. "We still have today. And today I'm going to mess with..." She tailed off and scanned the class with squinted eyes, lips pursed in concentration. It had to be a very special kid to be bugged by Maya on the very last day of school. After all, she would have no one to tease for a whole summer.

"Do you have to always do this?" Riley groaned desperately. "Couldn't we have one day where we just hung out together and left everyone alone?" She hated fighting.

Maya whipped her head around to glare at her best friend. "Riles. This is a big day from me. It's the last kindergarten kid I will ever tease."

"Fine then, promise me that you won't make fun of someone everyday next year if I let you do this," Riley relented, but she made her conditions clear.

Maya continued to glare at Riley, contemplating whether she could convince her friend otherwise. However, she could see the determination in her big brown eyes so she just sighed and nodded. "Okay, I promise no more teasing next year," she assured her, partly lying and partly being truthful. She was sure that she would get away with a little bit.

Riley looked very relieved and smiled toothily. "Okay, but don't be so mean that you get a time our. I still want to play shop with you at least once," she reminded her, before toddling off to go play with some Farkle kid who Maya didn't really bother with. She thought she had maybe teased him once or twice, but he wasn't that much fun.

Assessing blue eyes scanned the class for her next victim- sorry, playmate. Finally, her eyes settled on a lonesome Lucas Friar and her lips curled into a cheeky, mischievous grin. She had mostly left him alone this year, simply because of his temper which had been demonstrated multiple times this school year. Maya didn't look for trouble like that. She wanted someone to mess with, who could mess back. Her first day, she realised Lucas wasn't that person. Still, maybe he had changed. Or maybe Maya could just have a little fun baiting him.

She didn't beat around the bush; she glided straight over to him and leaned against the chalkboard he was about to draw on. "Howdy, partner," she crooned, grinning like a Cheshire cat.

Lucas scowled at her and moved to the side. He began to draw an abysmal picture of a pink dog with the chalk, which made her snort loudly.

"What is that?" She asked, raising her eyebrows in question.

"It's a dog," he replied shortly, wishing that she would go away. She was so mean to him.

Maya watched him attempt to draw for a few more minutes silently, before she sighed and pushed him away.

"Hey!" He yelled, glaring at her angrily. He looked about ready to punch her.

"I'm not going to ruin it!" She defended quickly, picking up her own piece of chalk. "I'm just going to make a couple... changes," she assured him gently, then she began sketching her own outlines.

She made sure not to get rid of all of Lucas' design or he would get mad, so she just smoothed things out. About ten minutes later, the little pink dog was looking much more life like and real. Lucas stared in awe, clearly very impressed. Maya stepped back from the drawing and grinned widely, eyes swivelling to Lucas.

"You like? See, I wasn't ruining it," she told him, unable to hold back the final little jab. She was still Maya.

"It's very good," he admitted, smiling kindly at her. "You're a very good drawer."

The compliment made Maya smile big and truthfully this time, but she soon wiped it off. She turned away from him, lips set in a line. "Don't think this means I like you," she warned him, feeling shy. "You're still a spoil sport."

Lucas appeared hurt for a moment, before he moved back around to look at Maya. "I'm sorry for reacting so much on our first day," he apologised sweetly. "I'm was just scared about moving here."

Maya pursed her lips and didn't say anything, but she was silently forgiving him. After all, it was the last day. Maybe it was best to let bygones be bygones. Finally, she let out a deep sigh. "It's okay," she told him, not going to say sorry to him since she didn't do anything. "But nicknames is just what I do. I tease people but I don't mean to upset them. It's just a joke," she explained.

Lucas looked conflicted, but he nodded finally. "Okay. Let's just be friends and you can nickname me," he offered kindly.

She was sure it was some kind of trick, but she nodded all the same. "Alright then. I'm going to go play with my friend Riley," she told him, throwing her long hair over her shoulder and stalking off. She didn't want to hang around him that long. She might get cooties.

Lucas watched her leave, confused beyond belief. His little mind could not comprehend why she had just went off like that. He turned back to the board and began to draw, feeling very alone.

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first installment of lucaya throughout the years. there may be years that are skipped out, but this is a oneshot series of their friendship. AU, of course.


End file.
